1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a video recording apparatus and more particularly to a color video recording apparatus having a color killer circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, with a prior art recording apparatus which records a color video signal, when a video signal is recorded thereby, a color video signal supplied to a recording signal input terminal is applied, as it is, to a color monitor to monitor the color video image which is recorded. In connection with a recording system of the recording apparatus there is provided a color killer circuit which operates such that when the level of a chrominance signal is low in the case where a monochrome video signal or a color video signal is recorded, an operation of a chrominance signal system is stopped to avoid an occurrence of color noises and hence to obtain good recording signals.
In general, in the prior art the color killer circuit of the color monitor is so constructed that it is operated with a signal whose level is lower than that of a signal operating the color killer circuit of the recording system of the recording apparatus. For this reason, the color killer circuit of the color monitor does not coincide with the color killer circuit of the recording system of the recording apparatus in operating point. As a result, there may occur such a problem that in the case where the chrominance signal of a color video signal is low in level, although an image monitored on the monitor is a color picture, a recording signal recorded by the recording apparatus is a monochrome video signal with no chrominance signal.